narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stonehorn
I fixed the format issues, but I still question whether this should be a page at all. It is not book or even movie canon. Has a verdict ever been made on cases like this? If we do keep the page, we might need another template. I put the movie notice up because it definitely isn't from the books, but that doesn't quite fit for video game canon. Thoughts? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 17:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC)Las I'm not sure. If the video games should take a backbench, why not the movie fodder? But there definitely should be a notice of some kind, built especially just for the games, if only to tell the difference. Storyseeker1 (talk) 00:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I copied your comment to this talk page; I think it would be less confusing if we discuss Cliffhorn and Stonehorn together, as they clearly belong to the same category. In answer to your question, movie canon should be included because it is already wiki policy. It also is much more well-known than the game. And, if we are going to include the movies, we may as well include as much information about them as we can (including info about the "fodder" characters). The same goes for the video games: IF we want any information from them, I think we should allow articles about every aspect of them, not just the major characters and scenes. The question before us is whether they should be allowed at all. The problem I see with including them is this: Where do we stop? Right now, the wiki has information from books and movies. If we include video games, why not the little pop-up kids' book I have that summarizes each of the chronicles, or the "young reader" version of LWW that may change a few details from the original book? What about widely read fan-fiction? Anything creative users come up with? Clearly, we need to draw a line somewhere, and I would suggest that we stick with just the movies and the books. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 00:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I agree; I think instead we ought to have a comprehensive page about the video game, like there is for The Giant Surprise: A Narnia Story. Deletion decision? So what's the consensus? Shall I delete Stonehorn and Cliffhorn? 06:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, it doesn't look like anyone's really bothered, and it's not like it's a great deal of info. So yeah, delete. Storyseeker1 (talk) 15:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I would say delete it, and then add something to the WikiFormat about video game "canon" that re-directs what people think should be separate pages about video game characters, plot, etc. to a single page about the video game as a whole. The other option, which no one seems to think is necessary (I don't really either), is to create a whole new template like the movie template, but for the video game. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 00:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC)